


Trafalgar Law x Reader [ I'll Break Your Laws, Law! ]

by zoe_animeotaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_animeotaku/pseuds/zoe_animeotaku
Summary: Trafalgar Law lets a marine join his crew only to realize that she hates his guts. She also hates to follow rules. Can his laws be followed by the girl who will never listen to any of his orders?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trafalgar Law meets Y/n after the Zenit war. He saves her from an attack Kizaru made and she happily joins him. But no matter what, she wont accept his orders..

Y/n loves Trafalgar Law but must leave him to save her brother..Will she have a happy ending if she chooses that road of fate?


	2. How They Met..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zenit War eruppts caused by the attack of the White Beard pirates. They did so to save otgas D' Ace..But now, Trafalgar Law had arrived and noticed a girl craddling a nany child and a Kizaru preparing for an attack. His body moves on his own to do one thing...Save Her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "..Trafalgar Law.." Kizaru grolwed as the smoke moved away revealing the surgeon of death carrying the fragile girl..But her arms were empty! The girl gasped at Law's eyes widen as he witnessed the babys body on the floor, lifless...Law gave Kizaru a curse while the other girl was crying..  
> "You..YOu bastard.." Law cursdd at the laughing marine  
> "That's what you get if you interfere with a war against marines. No matter who it is, we will exterminate it.." He roared with laughter  
> Trafalgar Law clenched his teeth in anger and prepared his nodachi..But the girl attacked first while lunging to the admiral with twin katana's in her hands. She roared full of rage at the murderer and sent him flying away. Kizaru stopped in mid air and spitted out blood before grinning.  
> "You brat...Those are the Kami (God) Twin Katana Pair....Where didi you find it?" He asked  
> 'Kami (God) Twin Katana Pair?! Thats all a myth, right?' Law thought in shock  
> "I've inherited it from my family's generation! I'm the L/n family's 59th Generation and the last living proof that it used to exsist and I'll use my powers to avenge that child!" SHe roared while continuing another attack on him  
> "Who is that girl that will make you avenge her even after death?" Kizaru asked in confusion of why a girl would attack a marine over a child's death  
> "That child was my sister! And I'll do whatevr it takes to avenge the second last survivor of the L/n family!"  
> "Interesting!" Kizaru chuckled  
>  The fight was endless and Law noticed that the girl was getting exaughsted. She clenched her stomach and Law heard the faint sound of her stomach rumbling. She was hungry.. And tired...When Law noticed the mad marine about to give the killing blow, Law quickly used his powers to move the girl froms Kizaru's aim and made her faint from causing him the trouble of anger. 'Most likely she'll get mad at me for making her stop fighting..But it's for the best..'...

Y/n had a dream of the surgeon of death...It was a wonderful dream...But it ended as she opened her eyes and reaised it was all but a dream..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I'm not finished, Trafalgar La-" And Law smaked her neck making her fall unconsious. He gave the marine a last warning before gently placing the girls body in his ship. Law asked his faithful crew to treat her wounds while he had to save Straw-hat Monkey D' Luffy and Jinbe...

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n meets her end of her pirate life when she realizes that Kizaru has her brother as hostage. Will she give it all up to save her elder secretly evil brother?


End file.
